filgaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Poliasha
Poliasha is a town that is being bullied by the Martial Guard when Clarrisa first encounters it. Many of the townspeople have been taken prisoner and Clarissa must eventually embark on a prison-break. After the success of the prison-break Poliasha comes under attack from the Martial Guard and Clarissa and friends must defend it while not allowing any of the townspeople to be killed in the battle. It is here that Clarissa assumes the identity of Princes Alexia Lynn Elesius for the first time. Notable Establishments and Locations Brown's Goods A basic item store run by an old man named Brown. In Wild Arms XF the items that are available in a store are limited by how many Item Scopes are in the party's possession, how many Job Classes are available to the player, and overall story progression. The Drifter's Anchor This is a synth shop run by a forger named Muehlen; he is away when the player first reaches the city and the store is not accessible to the player until later. At Synth shops players can create stronger weapons, Shields, armors, and items with items they have found in their searches. What items can be made is dependant on how many Item Scopes are in their possession. The Blue Oyster Lodge This inn is run by the independent minded Ellen and is a mandatory story visit. Here Labyrinthia fills in Clarissa on a number of important issues and Ellen herself informs them about the dubious state of security in Poliasha. At bars in Wild Arms XF the player can hire Drifters, name them, choose their class, and then use them in battle or send them off on item searches. After saving the town from the Martial Guard Clarissa finds an abundant supply of Drifters eager to join their fallen princess in battle. Central Square Townspeople and Drifters are known to hang out in this plaza and offer background information on the kingdom of Elesius. Inhabitants Found at the Shop Shopkeeper Brown: The kindly old man who runs and owns Brown's Goods. Gilliam the Drifter: A young male Drifter of the Secutor class. After Poliasha has been attacked by the Martial Guard Gilliam feels a desire to stay and help rebuild the city which he remarks as being a little odd as he has so far built his life around breaking things. Foreign Traveler: A young woman from overseas who wears strange robes. She is looking for a masculine looking woman who used to be her traveling companion until they got separated in an underground market in a port town; she saw her friend leave on a ship with an odd unfamiliar demeanor about her. Clarissa does eventually meet up with someone who matches her description; Weisheit. Found at the Synth Shop Muehlen the Forger: A young male Forger who has recentlly returned from the capitol city of Elensia where he had been honing his skills at craft houses. Along the way he has heard a number of colorful rumors about Clarissa Arwin and her friends. Alejandro: The young man who had been running the Synth Shop while Muehlenrecently was away. Found at the Inn Ellen: An independent and no-nonsense woman. She fills Clarissa and friends in on the current state of affairs in the town. During the attack on town when Clarissa proclaims to be the Princess she gets the villagers to rally around her; later on she also helps Clarissa get a costume befitting of her assumed royal identity. Jim the Drunk: A man who fancies himself to be the chosen one of the Guardian of Alcohol. He also has information about Item Scopes that he shares with the player. Krelia: A young woman who works for the inn and once worked at the royal palace. Found at the Outskirts Brandon: A man who believes in Guardians. 'Fellman: A young man who is encouraged by the apparent return of the lost princess. Trivia *The Foreign traveler was friends with the woman whose body Weisheit stole as his new host body after his old man host body was beginning to die. The story of how Weisheit comes across this body is not otherwise mentioned in the game and can be missed entirely if the player does not make an effort to talk with the game's NPC's. Category:Wild ARMs XF Category:Locations Category:Towns